You're MY Nurse
by Annabethandpercylover
Summary: "I kind of…tripped on the plank and scraped myself on the spears," he admitted sheepishly. Then puffing out his chest, he said, "But don't worry, Katie-Kat, I'm a strong man and I'm just fine. Well, the stupid lieutenant just insisted I go to the infirmary so I don't die of internal bleeding. So, here I am," Being a nurse wasn't hard, but then Travis Stoll came. Oneshot, all Tratie


"Hey, hey Katie…Katie…Katie-Kat…oh, I like that…Kate-Kat…Katie-Kat,"

"Shut _up_Travis, or I swear to god I'll rip your throat out,"

Travis rolled his eyes and adjusted himself on the hospital bed. He was used to her threats by now to not take them seriously, but it still scared him a little. And to think a guy from the army wouldn't be scared of anything especially the nurse. But then again, Travis had always been afraid of doctors.

Travis sniffed, feigning hurt, "God, Katie, is that how you talk to any guy that's about to die?"

Katie rolled her eyes and popped his arm back in place a little harder than necessary.

"Your arm is broken, you didn't get stabbed."

Katie on the other hand, loved helping. Well not necessarily helping _humans_. She was more of a plant person, having grown up on a farm her whole life. But her father wasn't making enough and there was no other way she could pay for college. Her job had been the same for the first week she came here, but then Travis came. God he was annoying. There were times when Katie just wanted to slap that smug look off his handsome face.

Not that she ever said he was handsome.

But then again, there were the nice moments. Moments that Katie wouldn't let herself think about.

"You never know Kit-Kat, I might be stabbed in the back or somewhere _right now_, but I didn't want to tell you because I wanted to spend my last breaths with you, oh beautiful, green-eyed lady." Travis grinned when the annoyed look on Katie's face faded for a second to be replaced with a blushing one. He couldn't help notice how beautiful she looked. Her brown curls were thrown back hastily in a ponytail but a few rebelled anyway and framed her face. Her smile was barely showing but there and it made her eyes light up.

Oh God, Travis thought, that was corny.

But just as soon it was there, it was gone and Travis felt a twinge of disappointment.

"Shut up, Stoll, and stop moving. Where did you get the black eye anyway?"

He didn't tell her that he beat up one of the guys for teasing him about loving Katie and, well, the guy was a former wrestler.

_LB_

The second time that Katie saw Travis again was pretty embarrassing. She had been coming out of the girl's showers…in nothing but a towel. Normally, Katie would've had her clothes and other necessities ready, but she had grabbed a too small uniform by accident.

So, after hiding behind the door for a good five minutes and debating on whether or not to go, she finally decided and darted out the door.

Travis was on his way to breakfast, and from there he would go to early morning training like usual. What he didn't expect was to see a familiar brunette clutching a towel to her chest, bump straight into him.

Travis blinked in surprise and his arm shot forward to stop the person to stop from falling.

"Travis!" Katie squeaked in surprise.

"Katie…" Travis replied, raising his eyebrows when he saw her in only a towel. "What in the world…"

Katie started to ramble on how she had brought the wrong clothes with her to the shower and that the one in there was too small so she was going to her room. But then she stopped and blinked. Why did she have to explain it to him? It was _Travis Stoll,_for crying out loud. She hated him.

So, with as much as dignity as she could muster, she stomped her foot, grabbed the collar of his shirt, spun him around and marched him to her room with him as a bodyguard.

_LB_

After that incident, Travis and Katie went on as if nothing had happened. Though Travis still remembered her red face and how adorable it was as she stuttered out her situation. And Katie couldn't help but smile when she remembered how pissed Travis's face looked when a guy had passed them and dared to take a look at Katie.

Katie was reading her book when the annoying voice of Diane, the leader of the nurses, rang out. She sighed and dropped down her book before throwing her hair in its usual ponytail and slipping her shoes on.

When she got to the hospital rooms, she saw none other than the blue-eyed brunette, laying on the bed and reading a magazine. She rolled her eyes and walked over, grabbing her apron and tying it.

"What did you do this time, Stoll?" She asked as she inspected him.

"I kind of…tripped on the plank and scraped myself on the spears," he admitted sheepishly. Then puffing out his chest, he said, "But don't worry, Katie-Kat, I'm a strong man and I'm just _fine_. Well, the stupid lieutenant just _insisted_I go to the infirmary so I don't die of internal bleeding. So, here I am,"

He grinned up at her and she shook her head before smacking him.

"God, Travis, you're such an idiot."

"An idiot for you, Katie-Kat…" he said cheekily, receiving another smack on the head from Katie.

"Just lift your shirt up," She snapped, though her face was turning red.

"Someone's eager," He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

_Smack!_

_LB_

The next time Travis saw Katie, was _not_a good time.

Katie had just gotten a call from home, her father telling her that he was now marrying _Sophie_. The blonde, perky, girlfriend of his. She had been nice at first, but then started treating Katie like a slave whenever she was over. She had made her do the dishes, cook, even the laundry! And what did her father do? Nothing.

So Travis came to her room, something he did every so often when he felt like seeing her. This time coming to see her pissed off. Normally she'd be attending her plants or drawing or something. So, Travis asked what was wrong.

Katie flipped out on him, just having the need to yell at someone and she picked Travis. She knew she was being rude and just mean but she didn't care. She was hurting inside and just burst.

Travis knew Katie could get mad sometimes, but never _this _mad. He felt his own anger start to rise too, I mean, all he did was come in to tell her some news and she starts flipping out on him.

But then, it goes too far. The word 'bitch' flies out of Travis's mouth before he could stop them. He knew he'd regret it later on and curse his ADHD, but right then he didn't care. She _was _acting like a bitch at the moment.

The look on her face made Travis's heart sting, but he stormed out of the room anyway.

It was after Travis left that Katie started to feel guilty. But she doesn't care, what right does he have to call her a bitch? So she changes into her PJs and goes to bed, not getting a wink of sleep until 4 in the morning, thanks to a certain blue-eyed man.

_LB_

Katie's eyes widened as a horn blew through her room.

The ship.

She jumped out of bed and checked her calendar, _March 20__th_. Oh gods.

She throws on her clothes and slips on her shoes before running out of her room, desperate to catch the ship before it left. Before Travis left.

She made it to the port too late, sweaty and panting while people gave her weird looks but she didn't care. She looked at the ship hopelessly as it started to get further away. She thought she saw a pair of striking blue eyes, but she wasn't sure and it was too late.

_LB_

"Katie!"

Katie once again, looked up from her book. Diane was at the door, a frown on her face.

"A patient's here for you, we had to fly him out of the battle field for aid but he refuses to cooperate with anyone but you. You need to hurry."

Katie's eyes widened. She didn't hesitate to run out of the room and to the medical area. She winced when she saw all the injured fighters, but she had one destination in mind.

Once she got to the bed number Diane told her, she threw back the curtains and there he was.

Travis's eye was blue and his shirt and pants were soaked in some places with blood. Katie couldn't help but feel relieved when she saw him, since at nights she could barely sleep without worrying.

Despite all the wounds, Travis grinned at her, the trademark grin that he saved only for her.

"Hey, Katie-Kat,"

"Travis…" Katie's voice caught.

He scoffs, "I know right, look at what they did to my beautiful face." He pouts which just made him look even more adorable.

Katie's throat dried as she tried to say something and she didn't even know why but tears started forming.

Travis's eyes widened, "Oh god, Katie. Don't cry, please don't. I swear I hate it when girls cry, it just makes me feel like I kicked a puppy. Is it what I said before I left? You know, I _swear _I didn't mean to call you a bitch. You really aren't one, I mean, some people might say it, not me! But they're stupid, I like how you get pissed, personally, I think it makes you look cute, you know? And how you—" He continues rambling and Katie feels so glad that he's back because seriously, days without him were really boring. When she talked with people at lunch, she'd zone out because they were just _boring _and _not Travis_.

That was when she realized there was a fine line between love and hate.

So, she did the first thing that came to her mind. She grabbed his face and kissed him.

Travis's eyes widened, well, he thought she'd slap him and make him beg for her forgiveness or something. But, who was he to complain?

So he closed his eyes and melted into the kiss and he swears, all the pain he had earlier was _gone _and all he could focus on was Katie's lips on his.

He pulled her closer and then groaned when Katie's elbow made contact with his injury. Katie jumped back and immediately grabbed her first aid kit, lifting his shirt and inspecting the wound. But all Travis could do was grin stupidly.

"So you finally realized your lifetime love for me, Katie-Kat?"

Katie looked at him with a glare, but couldn't help and let a small smile slip on her face when she saw his boyish grin.

So she settled with a smack instead.


End file.
